


BROKEN

by TabrisXX



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Ash Lynx needs love, Blash, Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Memories, Murderers, My First Work in This Fandom, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Pre-Canon, Protective Blanca, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Drabbles y one-shots enfocados en Sergei Varishkov (Blanca) y Aslan Jade Callenreese (Ash Lynx). Historias mayormente ubicadas en la línea temporal de "Private Opinion".





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaruBumm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NaruBumm).



> Con cariño, para la amiga que me recomendó este manga/anime ♥

Le intrigaba saber cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Golzine para encomendarle semejante tarea. No era como si le interesara ser el tutor de un adolescente pero sospechaba que el viejo tenía razones más poderosas, como también planes mucho más grandes y sombríos de los que puso a su conocimiento cuando lo mandó llamar.

Las circunstancias en las que se dio el primer encuentro con el chico no fueron nada favorables ni agradables; de hecho, fue la escena más patética y perturbadora que presenció en mucho tiempo y nada pudo hacer al respecto. Sintió rabia e impotencia al ver a ese joven siendo injustamente recriminado y castigado por el anciano.

Sergei Varishikov -alias Blanca- era un hombre por demás observador y suspicaz, sabía que en ese lugar todo estaba mal y que no la tendría nada fácil, simplemente porque no iba a poder oficiar de ángel guardián de ese chico que se ganó su empatía desde el primer momento. No lo contrataron para eso y él era ante todo, un profesional.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar maldecir para sus adentros al darse cuenta que se vería rebasado por todo aquello. ¿Por qué el destino quiso que su camino y el de Aslan Callenreese se cruzaran? ¿Debía tomarlo o dejarlo? ¿Por qué se estaba cuestionando tantas cosas de un momento para el otro cuando usualmente no reparaba en ese tipo de cuestiones?

Un montón de preguntas daban vueltas en la cabeza de Blanca, preguntas que ni él mismo lograba responderse con claridad. Solo tenía la absoluta certeza de que ese chico no era culpable de nada, era una víctima a quien hicieron creer y quedar como el único culpable de todo, a quien sometieron a abusos de toda clase, a quien arrebataron ya gran parte de su humanidad; en otras palabras, era un perfecto candidato a quien él podía terminar de moldear para convertir en una máquina asesina e implacable. Ciertamente, un arma de doble filo para Golzine y Blanca no dudó en advertirle al respecto, era su deber antes de aceptar el trabajo y proceder.

Pero más allá de todo, algo había en ese chico que dejó al ex militar cautivado e interesado por demás. Los informes sobre el mismo, detallados en los expedientes que le entregaron le resultaron insuficientes. Blanca necesitaba descubrir lo qué había en él, eso que nadie más podía ver y mucho menos sentir. Estaba intrigado. En un principio creyó que quizás se trataba del ligero parecido que encontró entre Ash y su difunta esposa. El recuerdo de Natasha vino a él de manera instantánea al contemplar ese mismo cabello, esos mismos ojos, esa misma belleza, pero tristemente, no pudo percibir esos mismos sentimientos que fluían de ella con tanta facilidad. Entonces entendió que estaba frente a un alma vacía, a un ser roto, a una persona reducida a nada.

Se permitió a sí mismo sentir compasión por unos instantes pero no pensaba dejarse llevar por el sentimentalismo. Ya pudo ver y comprobar en qué tipo de ambiente sucio y ruin se desenvolvía ese muchacho, completamente indefenso y a merced de todos aquellos sujetos depravados, empezando por el viejo Golzine y terminando por sus miserables hombres carentes de toda moral.

—No podré salvarte pero te enseñaré todo lo necesario para que puedas defenderte y sobrevivir.

Fue ahí que aceptó tomar ese trabajo, aún sabiendo que implicaría un enorme desafío para sí mismo. Pero en el fondo, Blanca no quería dejarlo, no hasta tener la seguridad de que Aslan iba a poder luchar y volar solo. Sin embargo, en ese momento el hombre se había dado cuenta de que el rubio también tenía las alas rotas y no era él quien se las iba a poder reparar y hacerlo volar hacia su anhelada libertad.

Blanca comprendió que tenía muchas más cosas en común con Ash de lo que en un principio creyó; se pudo ver reflejado en él en sus años mozos, cuando lo único que albergaba su corazón era odio y resentimiento. Y entonces volvía a recordar a su amada esposa, la persona que cambió su mundo y le enseñó el significado de todo lo que desconocía, en especial, del amor.

Quería creer que no todo estaba perdido para Aslan y aunque él debía limitarse hacer su parte como establecía su contrato, en lo más profundo de su corazón, rogaba a la vida que se apiadara de ese pobre chico y que un día le permitiera conocer a un ser que llenara todos sus vacíos y carencias, que lo amara incondicionalmente, sin importarle su pasado, sus errores, sus defectos. Lo merecía, lo necesitaba.

—Ojalá no sea muy tarde para él.

El hombre no imaginó en aquel entonces que sus plegarias llegarían a ser escuchadas y que sería testigo de todo eso en un futuro no demasiado lejano.


	2. Tulipanes para Aslan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un breve relato por el día de San Valentín.

Nadie más sabía sobre sus ocasionales escapes al Shakespeare Garden del Central Park. No iba muy a menudo a ese lugar pero cuando lo hacía, permanecía allí el día entero, ignorando por completo las llamadas y los mensajes de sus amigos que querían saber en dónde se encontraba. Claro que ellos sabían que no debían preocuparse, sin embargo, no podían evitarlo. Pero Ash jamás hablaba del tema cuando regresaba.

Algunos de los chicos especulaban que quizás Ash conoció a alguien a quien veía en secreto y cuya identidad deseaba preservar en un completo anonimato, solo para no poner en riesgo nuevamente una vida inocente. Nunca superó lo ocurrido con aquella muchacha que le gustaba y prometió no volver a acercarse a nadie de ese modo. Estaba convencido de que representaba un peligro latente para aquellos a los que podía guardar algún tipo de afecto.

Pero las presunciones de sus hombres estaban equivocadas. Ash no desaparecía porque estuviera viendo a alguien, la única cita que tenía en aquellos momentos eran solo con sus recuerdos o más bien con el recuerdo de un hombre que marcó un antes y un después en su vida, aquel que todos conocían por Blanca pero al que él prefería llamar Sergei cuando se encontraban solos y en confianza.

Lo que lo motivaba a conducir sus pasos hasta aquel precioso jardín, especialmente en primavera, eran los tulipanes que crecían en el lugar. Se sentaba a observarlos por horas como si se sintiera extrañamente reconfortado y acompañado por aquellas hermosas y coloridas flores, rememorando las conversaciones que mantenía con su tutor, viéndose invadido por una inmensa nostalgia que lo llevaba a derramar lágrimas.

Lo extrañaba tanto en ocasiones y se preguntaba si alguna vez lo volvería a ver. Algunas veces lo maldecía por haberlo dejado, otras veces simplemente le agradecía por haberle dado el conocimiento y las herramientas para sobrevivir en ese sórdido mundo. El rubio pensaba que de no haber sido por las enseñanzas de Blanca, probablemente ya lo habrían matado o en todo caso, se hubiera suicidado cuando ya no se sentía capaz de tolerar su desdicha.

Su maestro fue quien lo llevó por primera vez a aquel lugar, el cual decía era uno de sus preferidos en la ciudad y Ash no conseguía entender cómo a un sujeto como Blanca le podía gustar un sitio así. Era bastante irónico a su parecer, un asesino que se sentía encantado con la naturaleza, en especial con las flores.

Entonces Ash entendió la razón por la que cada día, sobre el escritorio donde se sentaba a estudiar con su tutor, aparecía una flor de tulipán, delicadamente puesta en un florero de cristal. No era casualidad ni parte de la ornamentación, era el hombre quien religiosamente los colocaba allí y fue de esa manera desde el primer día hasta el último que estuvo con él en la mansión.

El viejo Golzine jamás se enteró que Blanca robaba cada día un tulipán de su invernadero, siempre de un color diferente. Ash nunca notó que cada flor era para él y todas tenían un significado positivo que deseaba transmitirle de una manera sumamente sutil y delicada.

—Eres un tonto... -murmuró Aslan al contemplar un sector del jardín que estaba repleto de tulipanes blancos; no se molestó por las lágrimas que de forma inatajable surcaban sus bellos ojos, las dejó fluir y a la vez sonrió-

Aslan recordaba las flores de ese específico color con cierto pesar y amargura, el último día que Sergei Varshikov estuvo a su lado, le dejó un tulipán blanco por primera vez en esos años, algo que nunca antes había hecho.

—¿En verdad eso creías? -preguntó en un susurro, enjugando sus lágrimas rápidamente, tratando vanamente de seguir siendo tan fuerte e implacable como siempre-

El chico era demasiado orgulloso como para reconocer abiertamente lo que aquel hombre quiso decirle con su último detalle pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Años después de la dolorosa despedida -justo un día después de San Valentín- supo que el tulipán blanco representaba inocencia, bondad y pureza, cosas que él mismo decía ya no poseer, cosas que le habían sido completamente arrebatadas y mancilladas de una manera cruel. Y sin embargo, aún las tenía, en lo más profundo de su corazón y de su alma, todo aquello permanecía intacto aunque ni él mismo lo supiera con certeza.

—Tal vez tenías razón, Sergei.

Se dio permiso de arrancar una de esas flores y se la llevó consigo cuando emprendió el regreso a casa. Nadie más sabía que Aslan amaba en secreto los tulipanes -sobre todo los blancos- y quizás los amaba tanto como alguna vez amó a quien se los obsequiaba.


	3. Tutor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ash Lynx

Ha pasado medio año desde que Dino contrató a ese sujeto al que llaman Blanca y lo convirtió en mi nuevo tutor. Debo admitir que me equivoqué al pensar que sucedería exactamente lo mismo que con los anteriores que vinieron antes que él. Creí que nuestro vergonzoso primer encuentro daría inicio al mismo infierno de siempre y que otra vez iba a tener que someterme a la voluntad de algún maldito y pervertido abusador, uno que terminaría echándome la culpa de todo cuando se viera descubierto. Resulta imposible mantener la esperanza cuando el panorama siempre se presenta igual o peor que el anterior. Pero este caso fue la excepción y agradezco tanto que sea así.

Blanca no se parece en nada a los tutores que tuve antes, su actitud hacia mí es completamente distinta. No me mira como esos ojos hambrientos como lo hacían los otros y su presencia ya no me resulta desagradable como al inicio. Lo prejuzgué de mala manera por hallarme todo el tiempo a la defensiva con las personas. Por supuesto, no es como si confiara en él, después de todo está bajo las órdenes del viejo y cumple con su trabajo como se lo ha mandado.

Sin embargo, en estos meses de convivencia diaria con Blanca he descubierto que él no me repugna como cualquier hombre de su edad lo hace. Me resulta difícil creer que sea un asesino, no me siento intimidado ni en peligro cuando lo tengo cerca de mí. Al contrario, él me hace sentir extrañamente protegido y me asusta el hecho de que me agrade esa sensación, por más que sé que no debería acostumbrarme a eso.

Mi tutor es un hombre culto y sumamente interesante. No solo es un experto en el manejo de armamento en general y en técnicas de combate, también me ha impartido clases de todas las asignaturas que por lo usual llevaría si fuera a una escuela normal, me ha recomendado libros increíbles, me ha enseñado otros idiomas y prometió enseñarme a ejecutar el piano. Nunca había conocido a alguien con semejante preparación.

Blanca ha despertado una enorme admiración en mí, claro que no se lo he hecho saber pero estoy seguro lo sospecha. Sin embargo, no consigo predecirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia por más que lo intento. Para mí, es imposible de descifrar, nunca puedo saber en qué piensa, está fuera de mi comprensión.

—¿Cómo un hombre que ha matado a tanta gente en su vida puede tener esa expresión tan alegre y despreocupada? ¿Acaso no siente ningún tipo de remordimientos a pesar de que tiene las manos llenas de sangre? Parece tan tranquilo y lleno de paz a pesar de todo su infortunio.

Este hombre es un cúmulo de misterios que me provoca curiosidad, nunca habla de él más de lo necesario y tampoco pregunta más de lo que debe, no me presiona ni me aturde. Espera a que yo me sienta preparado para hablar, así fue que terminé contándole algunas cosas que jamás pensé le contaría a alguien...y no me he arrepentido. Al parecer, hasta ahora no ha abierto la boca ni le ha comentado al nada viejo.

Lo observo a cierta distancia mientras permanece sentado bajo ese árbol, leyendo un libro como es su costumbre todas las tardes. Está tan inmerso en su mundo y parece disfrutarlo, no hay nada que lo perturbe, nada que lo altere ni que lo ponga de mal humor. Ni siquiera si me acerco a interrumpir su momento va a molestarse, ya lo he intentado y siempre es igual, nada lo quebranta. Me gustaría ser como él aunque nuestras naturalezas son demasiado distintas.

Es raro...pero creo que me estoy comenzando a sentir a gusto en su compañía, su presencia me hace sentir tranquilo y en paz. Me recuerda un poco a Griffin en ocasiones, la manera en la que se manifiesta hacia mí es a veces muy parecida. Ojalá pueda quedarse aquí por un buen tiempo.

—También me gustaría eso, Ash -dice de repente, era evidente que se percató de mi presencia hace rato y fingió no hacerlo-

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me gustaría quedarme el tiempo suficiente hasta asegurarme que estarás bien.

—¿Acaso también puedes leer la mente de las personas?

—Ojalá pudiera hacerlo -voltea a verme con una gentil sonrisa- Me facilitaría tanto las cosas.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba pensando eso?

—Lo piensas todo el tiempo y no es conveniente que lo hagas. Mi tiempo aquí es limitado y en cuanto te enseñe todo lo que sé, deberé irme.

—Entonces no me enseñes todo lo que sabes...o al menos, no aún.

—No me obligues a hacer promesas que no podré cumplir.

Siento la decepción golpear mi pecho al escuchar sus palabras. No me queda más que resignarme y aprovechar los meses que le quedan a mi lado. Hay cosas que quiero decirle pero ya veo que todo será inútil e innecesario.

—Ven aquí. Puedes acompañarme si gustas -me indica el lugar a su lado y por alguna razón, no me quiero rehusar a aceptarlo-

Todavía recuerdo aquella tarde con absoluta claridad. Estuvimos en silencio por un rato pero fue sumamente agradable. Luego le pedí que leyera su libro en voz alta, quería saber qué era lo que lo tenía tan entretenido e inmerso en su lectura pero apenas unos minutos después, dejé de prestar atención al texto para perderme por completo en su cálida y relajante voz. Fue una experiencia que me resultó asombrosa.

—Buenas noches, Ash -aún parece que puedo escucharlo susurrándome eso al oído-

Nunca supe cómo fue que llegué a mi habitación después de eso, nunca se lo pregunté pero sí estoy seguro que no había sido un sueño.


	4. En sus brazos

Odiaba con toda su alma a todos aquellos que contribuyeron a hacer de su vida un verdadero infierno. Si existía alguien en el mundo a quien Ash detestaba tanto como a Dino Golzine, era sin dudas al maldito cerdo de Marvin Crosby, uno de los sujetos más nefastos y asquerosos que tuvo la desdicha de conocer.

El chico no veía la hora de acabar con ese desgraciado con sus propias manos, sabía que más tarde que temprano llegaría ese momento y estaba plenamente convencido de ello. De hecho, esa era una de las razones que lo mantenían aún de pie a pesar de todo, el deseo darle a Marvin la muerte más horrible y dolorosa, aunque sabía que eso no sería suficiente para hacerle pagar por todo lo que le venía haciendo de la manera más vil e impune desde hacía unos cuantos años.

Las veces que se vio sometido a ese suplicio, Ash pensó en innumerables ocasiones en terminar con su propia vida pero luego se convencía a sí mismo de que debía seguir adelante y soportar lo que sea y como sea, y aguardar pacientemente el día de su venganza y su redención. De ninguna manera podía morir sin antes enviar al infierno a todos sus verdugos.

Distante, desconfiado, temerario y a veces agresivo, así era el joven Aslan. Prefería la soledad y encerrarse en su propio mundo, su mente era un lugar impenetrable para los demás, detestaba la cercanía con las personas -sobre todo la de los hombres adultos- y el contacto físico le generaba una completa repugnancia.

Blanca había visto todo lo que ocurrió esa tarde, cuando descubrió a Marvin ingresando a un hotel de mala muerte en compañía del chico, a quien había llevado hasta allí bajo amenazas. Sin dudarlo un segundo, el ex militar fue al rescate del joven aunque cuando lo encontró amarrado a esa sucia cama, supo que llegó tarde y ya el infame acto fue consumado. Ese inmundo sujeto se había marchado, abandonando a Ash a su suerte, reducido a un simple objeto, a algo sin valor que podía usar y arrojar a la basura.

El chico quedó sumido en el más absoluto horror luego de aquello. Los dolores que experimentaba ya no solo eran físicos, sentía que estaba quebrado hasta el alma. Quería llorar y gritar pero simplemente no podía, no conseguía hacerlo, temblaba, transpiraba frío y empezaba a hiperventilar. Blanca entendió entonces que el chico estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

En su afán de contenerlo, Blanca abrazó el cuerpo desnudo y maltrecho de Aslan y le susurró cosas al oído para intentar que recobrara la calma.

—Ash, tranquilo, no temas -decía el hombre con una voz suave y plácida- Estoy aquí contigo. Confía en mí, no voy a lastimarte.

Mientras Blanca le hablaba de ese modo, pudo notar que la piel del joven estaba llena de moretones y hematomas, definitivamente ese infeliz se había ensañado con él. No lograba concebir cómo alguien podía ser tan bajo para hacerle ese tipo de cosas a un chico como Ash, sentía tanta rabia que deseaba poder hacerle justicia y librarlo para siempre de ese tipo.

El rubio parecía estar recobrando un estado de conciencia y poco a poco, su respiración se iba normalizando. La pacífica voz de ese hombre lo estaba ayudando en el proceso y lo hacía sentir reconfortado. Efectivamente, Ash tenía aversión al contacto físico o eso creyó, hasta que se vio a sí mismo rodeado por los fuertes y protectores brazos de su tutor. En otra ocasión, hubiera reaccionado apartándolo con violencia pero eso no pasó.

—¿Blanca? -murmuró confundido-

—Ya pasó.

Aslan quedó allí sin decir ni hacer nada, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su tutor. No podía pensar ni actuar aunque notó con claridad que seguía siendo abrazado y contenido por el mayor y tuvo el deseo de permanecer así por un rato más. Blanca lo entendió a la perfección y dejó que el otro se tomara su tiempo.

—Gracias -susurró el chico, tenía un nudo en la garganta y unas horribles ganas de llorar, hacía tanto tiempo no se sentía tan seguro como en ese instante-

Ese día Ash descubrió que estar entre los brazos de Blanca lo hacía sentir seguro y protegido, y que además, era cálido y agradable. A pesar de todo lo malo que le sucedió aquel día, terminó encontrando un lugar donde después de tantos años se pudo sentir un poco confortado y resguardado. Aunque sabía que eso no duraría como le hubiera gustado, quiso eternizar esos minutos en su memoria y utilizarlo de ahí en más como un aliciente para continuar sobreviviendo y luchando.


End file.
